


Monster

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Faustian Bargain, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Revenge, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, barry's 14 in this, halloween fic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: This story is set in an alternate universe where there are no superheroes or supervillains. Nora still died under mysterious circumstances and the police still arrested Henry for her murder but Joe West doesn't take Barry in. Instead Barry got passed around from foster home to foster home because he believed in his father's innocence and he became a rather embittered boy after three years of this. One day Barry gets some devastating news...





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a moodboard for this fic using Mac Preview. Originally posted on my [tumblr.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/166895559796/ive-made-my-very-first-moodboard-this-is-the)
> 
> Please do read the tags! I labeled this underage because Barry's 14 in the story but nothing really happens beyond kissing.
> 
> This is also my 13th Flash story! Guess that's kinda perfect for a Halloween Fic.

Be careful what you wish for, because you never know who or what might be listening.

**I.**

He could hear something. Someone was calling out to him. A small voice growing stronger and stronger and it was begging for help. He wanted to reach out and help but he was so weak, so tired. He barely got a glimpse of the boy before he was dragged away by a woman. He wished that he knew the boy’s name. _I will find you_ , he thought before oblivion overtook him. 

**II.**

Barry couldn’t stop his tears even though he had promised himself not to cry anymore. His father was dead, killed in a prison riot. His father was innocent but the police wouldn’t believe him. _There was something in the house that night, an unnatural chill in the air._ He wanted to become a CSI to prove his father’s innocence, but now that was pointless. Life had been pointless since his mother died and they dragged his father away to Iron Heights for it. But Barry had hope, the hope that one day he’ll be reunited with his father. That hope had kept him sane through endless therapy sessions, multiple schools and multiple foster homes. It kept him going through the daily bullying he received at his new school and the abuse he suffered at the hands of his new foster father. Now even that hope was gone. Ripped away from Barry by this cold and cruel world.

As soon as his smug foster father delivered the news, Barry run out of the door. He wanted to get away from everything. He didn’t even notice when his feet carried him to a familiar playground. He also didn’t notice that Tony Woodward was at the playground with some of his buddies.

“Hey, look guys,” Tony said. “It’s Crazy Barry!”

Barry was not in the mood to deal with this. He just wanted to be alone.

“Leave me alone, Tony,” he said.

“Hey, this is our turf. We can do whatever we want,” Tony took a step forward.

Barry took a step backward, “It’s the school playground.”

“Yeah, but school ended, so we can do whatever we want,” Tony took another step forward and shoved Barry onto the ground. Barry curled up into a ball for defence and hoped they would loose interest soon, but the blows never came. Instead Barry heard the sound of bones snapping and the heavy thud of bodies hitting the pavement. 

“Are you alright?” a masculine voice asked him.

Barry opened his eyes and saw Tony and his buddies lying on the ground around a man wearing all black. All of their necks were bent at odd angles. They were all died, Barry realized distantly.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” the stranger asked him. “You were calling out to me that day, wishing for someone to help you.” 

Barry blinked in confusion. He has never seen this man before and there were stranger danger alarms ringing loudly in his head but he couldn’t care less.

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Eobard,” the man said. “The human tongue cannot pronounce my true name.”

 _The human tongue?_ Barry made a face at that. Who was this guy? What did he want with Barry? 

“You made a wish at the cemetery. You wanted someone to help you. I wasn’t able to answer then but I am here now.”

 _The cemetery?_ Eobard must have been talking about his mother’s funeral. He hasn’t been to his mother’s grave since her funeral. No one was willing to take him to the cemetery or to see his father in the prison. He wasn’t even sure if his father was going to get a proper burial. That thought alone made his blood boil. 

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to find you,” Eobard continued, “but I will grant you your wish now.”

“My wish?” Barry laughed bitterly, “it’s too late for that now! What took you so long!?”

“In my defence it’s a big city and I didn’t know your name.”

“It’s been three years! Three years! And my father’s dead!” Barry cried. “It’s pointless now!”

“Do you not wish for revenge? I can give you that.”

“Revenge?” Barry turned the thought over in his head. That did sound very appealing. He wanted to hurt the people who had hurt him. He looked at the corpse of Tony and couldn’t feel an ounce of sympathy or regret for the dead boy. Instead all he felt was a visceral joy at his bully’s demise. He looked into Eobard’s blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the twilight, and said, “Okay, what’s the catch?” 

He’s old enough to know that there was always a catch.

“You will belong to me,” Eobard said. “Forever.”

Barry smiled, “As long as you take me away from this place."

“But of course,” Eobard laughed. “There’s so much of this world for us to see, my dear.” 

Then he took Barry’s face between ice-cold hands and kissed him hungrily. Barry struggled a little before giving in completely. Eobard made a satisfied noise when they pulled apart. Barry shivered; he didn’t know if it was from the cold or from the kiss.

“The deal is done,” Eobard intoned. “Where shall we begin?”

-

They went to Barry’s foster home first. Mr. Loomis was well into his second round of post-dinner drinking when Barry walked in with Eobard in tow.

“Oh, there you are,” the drunken man slurred, “and here I thought you ran away from home and got yourself killed.”

Mrs. Loomis was sitting in the corner of the room. She gave Barry a dirty look for bringing a stranger into the house and provoking her husband.

“Who the hell did you bring with you!?” Mr. Loomis struggled to stand up. “You know you are not supposed to bring people over! You want another beating, boy!?”

Barry stood tall beside his new friend, “You are _never_ going to hurt me again.”

“Shut your mouth you ungrateful little shit! I’m the one who took you in!” Mr. Loomis clumsily swung his fist at Barry, but the hit never connects because Eobard was faster and stronger.

Mrs. Loomis screamed when her husband hits the floor choking on his own blood. She grabbed the phone and ran for the door. 

“Eobard, stop her!”

In a instant the woman fell to the floor, her hand still clutching the phone, her face frozen in a look of terror. Barry really shouldn’t be so happy watching the deaths of his foster parents. A small part of him was horrified, but it wasn't enough to stop him from telling Eobard where they were going next or coming up with a hit list. 

-

They spent the next few days going around the city killing everyone who has wronged Barry. Their killing spree hasn’t gone unnoticed but the police could never catch them because Eobard was beyond human. Barry asked for Eobard’s real name once. He had gotten bored of waiting for their next victim to return home and tried to play twenty questions with his new companion. Eobard answered Barry’s question in a voice so horrid that his bones shook and his ears rang. He hasn’t dared to ask Eobard anything else since. 

“This is the last one,” Eobard told Barry, “he is the last one on your list.”

“Looks like the police had figured that out,” Barry said as he observed the dozens of vehicles parked around Detective Joe West’s house. Detective West had been the first on the scene at his mother’s murder. He was the one who arrested his father and Barry cannot wait to see how he dies.

“Let’s go now!” Barry rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently. His newfound bloodlust demanded to be sated. 

“He’s upstairs in the backroom,” Eobard said, “I’ll need to take out the security details first.”

“Okay,” Barry nodded and let Eobard do his thing.

-

“Wait, please!” Detective West begged. “I have a daughter! If you kill me she’ll be all alone!”

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before sending my father to prison!” Barry growled. “You were the reason I lost two parents that night!”

“Please Barry, I’m sorry! Please don’t do this!” the man cried.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You ruined my life!”

“Wait! Please think of my daughter! She was your friend!”

“Eobard,” Barry commanded softly, “please kill him.”

“Of course, my dear,” Eobard drove his hand through the man’s chest, ripped out his heart and tossed it onto the floor like trash. “It is done.”

“Yes, it is,” his revenge was complete. Barry looked at the corpse of Detective West for one last time before turning to Eobard and asked, “What do we do now?”

“Now we go and see the world,” the monster laughed; he kissed Barry with bloodstained lips and whisked them away into the night. 

**III.**

Time was hazy around Eobard. Barry didn’t know how long it had been since the night they killed the last person on his list. He could hardly recall what he did yesterday. Most of the time he felt like he was floating on cloud nine, like he was living an endless high. Eobard kept his end of the bargain. He took Barry away from Central City, away from the horrible memories of that place. They had been travelling ever since, living in hotels and rentals, drifting from continent to continent, never the same place twice. Some days Barry woke up feeling terrible about what he’d done. Most days he woke up feeling happy and content in Eobard’s arms.

“I think I love you,” Barry told the monster one summer morning and the monster laughed and laughed and laughed.

_“Oh Barry, I think I love you too.”_

Fin.


End file.
